Death's Vengeance
by Nitrogirl
Summary: "The Hades you once knew is no more. Bianca's death may have been years ago, but it has haunted him and affected his mind. In his madness, he blames Zeus for her demise. Hades has decided to destroy the one thing that Zeus cares about the most: Olympus. So, where do you stand, Nico Di'Angelo? Will you join your father or fight against him?" Pernico or Percabeth


Hi, everyone! Welcome to the story! There are a few things you need to know before reading this story:

1. This is an AU fan fiction.

2. There will be OCs.

3. There are multiple pairings.

4. As the summary suggests, this story will be either Pernico or Percabeth. At a certain point in time in the story, you will get to choose which pairing becomes endgame.

Now that you know all of that, enjoy the first chapter!

PJO does not belong to me.

Part 1: I Get Tackled By My Girlfriend

Percy Jackson considered himself to be one lucky demigod.

Gaia had been defeated. A war between the Greek and Roman demigods had been averted. Best of all, his friends survived the whole thing.

Life was sweet.

A smile formed on the son of Poseidon as he parked his blue pick up truck near the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. After gathering his things and donning an orange cap, the boy started his hike to the campgrounds.

Going to Camp had been the highlight of the year for Percy. He missed his friends and all the fun they had together, but most of all, he missed his girlfriend. Sure, he got to see her outside of camp once in a while. Those times were nice, but they were too short for Percy's liking. During the summer, he could see her all the time.

"Seaweed Brain!"

The voice brought him back to reality, but only for a moment. Without warning, someone tackled him, almost knocking the wind out of him. The mere force of the impact caused both of their bodies to plummet the ground. Percy looked to see who his pursuer was, only to look into the storm grey eyes of one Annabeth Chase.

A cocky smirk formed on his lips. He asked in a tone that was full of arrogance, "Miss me much, Wise Girl?"

His response was a punch to the arm. He winced a little because of the pain, but got over it when Annabeth leaned down and kissed him. He fully responded to the kiss until he could hear someone sneer,

"Guys, get a room!"

The two broke apart to see a laughing Leo Valdez. Annabeth removed herself from Percy, so he could greet the mechanic properly. He couldn't help but sport a grin when he looked upon the son of Hephaestus. The boy hugged him and said,

"Good to see you, Percy."

"You too, Leo."

"Percy!"

Both boys turned to the source of the new voice. Piper McLean wrapped her arms around him. Percy hugged her back and greeted her with a smile, "Hey, Piper." His eyes searched for Jason, but he was nowhere to be found. Usually, he was with Piper. Where was he? Percy inquired,

"Piper, where's Jason?"

Percy's eyes widened when Piper's face morphed from joyous to crestfallen at the mention of the son of Zeus. Concerned about his friend, he asked,

"Piper, what's wrong?"

"Well…."

"Long time, no see, Percy!"

Percy and Piper turned when they heard Hazel spoke. Frank followed behind her with a huge grin on his face. Piper whispered before Hazel reached them,

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

Hazel hugged him in greeting. Afterwards, Frank gave him a handshake, saying, "Glad you made it, Percy."

Percy chuckled and stated, looking at everyone, "I've missed all of you. It's good to be back."

* * *

Concealed in the shadows of the trees, Nico Di'Angelo watched the happy reunion between Percy and the others. While his heart leapt at the sight of him, it also clenched in pain. This would be the last time he would see Percy. He knew that this day was coming, but he didn't think it would still hurt to see the object of his affections for the last time.

"You know, you could always go down there."

He looked behind him to see Jason Grace, leaning against a tree. The son of Hades shook his head, commenting,

"No, I don't belong down there."

Jason scoffed, saying, "Dude, how can you say you don't belong there? They're your friends."

Nico narrowed his eyes and responded, "They're your friends too, so why aren't you down there?"

Jason rubbed his neck in a gesture of embarrassment. Sighing, he explained, "Things between me and Piper haven't been easy since….you know…"

Nico nodded in understanding while Jason continued,

"Every time I'm around, I see this look of sadness on her face. I know I've hurt her, and it sucks, but I don't regret what I did. It was best for the both of us, but I can't face her just yet."

"Will you face her?"

"Yeah, before I leave, just like you should face Percy before you leave."

Nico shook his head and said, "I don't need to say goodbye to him. I don't want the last memory I have of him to be sadness. Since this is the last time I'll see his face, I want to see him with a smile."


End file.
